Have You Ever
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: She loved him, truly she did...but he was totally oblivious to her feelings for him...but were this feelings as one sided as she thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;**_ I don't own PoT or Inuyasha_

**Pairing:**_ Kagome and Ryoma_

**Warning:**_ Boys love, high school fiction, AU, OOC _

**Have you ever**

~..~

A raven haired girl leaned against the wall behind her, blue-silver eyes stared at the young man holding a red racket in his left hand, the head of the racket tapped gently on his shoulders as lips twisted into a soft smirk directed towards his opponent, mouth opening to shoot out his favorite phrase, '_mada mada dane'. _She watched as his teams ran over towards him and hugged him, congratulating him on the win. A smile bloomed across his lips as he nodded to something his senpai's were telling him.

Pushing off the wall the girls eyes closed tightly as she turned on her heels and walked away, unaware of the several pairs of eyes that were watching her.

Echizen Ryoma peeked at the girl walking away from his position, in a headlock, courtesy of his senpai Momoshiro. He saw around school, either hanging around near the music room or he'd catch a glimpse of her near the school tennis courts as well as the street ones too.

Golden eyes discreetly scanned the retreating form of the girl, watching as the long black-blue hair swayed gently behind her due to the slight breeze that was blowing and the way her slightly baggy clothes billowed around her petite frame.

She was beautiful, intelligent, didn't annoy or cling to him like most of the girls at school does. She was elegant and graceful putting even th monkey king himself to shame. Just everything about her captivated him. She was everything he could want in a girlfriend plus more, the problem was he didn't know how she felt and beside a girl like her had to have a boyfriend already, sighing he turned his gaze away from the girl's back when he felt two of his senpai's eyes upon him.

Fuji Syuusuke glanced at the young girl that was walking away with blue eyes opened. He turned his head towards the teams rookie player, who was as usual oblivious to anything but tennis. 'Hm. If tennis is the key than...' Fuji smirked as he closed his eyes. 'We'll just have to take the brat to the girls tennis match so he can see how good she is, than maybe he would stop being so insensitive and oblivious.'

Tezuka Kunimitsu watched as the Seigaku girls tennis captain walked away heading towards the other side where the girls were playing and furrowed his brows, he knew that the young girl was in love with Ryoma since junior high, even though she hadn't attended Seishun Gakuen, and no matter how hard she tried to gain his attention it would seem that the boy was blind to everything but tennis. Crossing his arms the stoic captain glanced at the tensai to see his smile had widened and shook his head. He really didn't want to know what he was planning.

"Hey Tezuka!"

"What is it Fuji/"

"Isn't the girl's match starting soon?"

Tezuka turned and stared at the tensai before he nodded his head in understanding and turned towards the courts "Minna listen up!" he called gaining the regulars attention.

"What is it Tezuka?" asked Oishi

"We are going to watch the girl's team!"

"Eh?" was Momoshiro's response

"Hoi!" came Eiji's surprise voice.

"Fshhh" Kaidoh didn't understand why his buchou was making them go to the girls game.

"Data" Inui pushed up his glasses and started scribbling into his infamous green notebook.

"Tezuka!" Oishi and Taka were gaping at their buchou in shock and confusion.

"..." Ryoma didn't know what to say to that command.

Fuji chuckled at the reaction or in some cases lack off an reaction as he turned his head to the left to see a blank face freshman. _'What are you thinking about, Ryo-chan?' _

~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~~..~

**End Chapter....**

_I am so happy, today's my birthday so I am trying to update as much as my stories as I can seeing as I have free rein over the computer today!!_

_So this is the first chapter of my newest fic...but it's also a short story. it's not going to be too long, maybe just six or so chapters.._

_Please review...._

**_xKagi-chanx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;**_ I don't own PoT or Inuyasha_

**Pairing:**_ Kagome and Ryoma_

**Warning:**_ Boys love, high school fiction, AU, OOC _

**Have you ever**

"No complaining, let's go!" Tezuka commanded as he led his team towards the girls side just in time to see eight girls approaching the check in booth. Each of them were dressed in the Seigaku girls jersey.

The one leading the girls was definitely the buchou but she also appeared to be shorter and younger than the other girls.

"Seigaku, here with eight regulars!" she stated in a soft but smooth voice.

"Good luck in today's matches, Kagome-sama!" smiled the male.

"Uh, we will do out best." Kagome smiled at the man as she turned, eyes widening when she spotted the Seigaku boys team.

"Hello, Kagome-chan!" smiled Fuji as he waved at her.

"Syuusuke-senpai, Kunimitsu-senpai" she greeted with a nod of her head "You guys here to watch the match.'

"Yep." Fuji nodded his head.

Kagome nodded her head, "We have to leave and get ready!"

"Gambatte ne. Kagome-chan!!"

"Thank-you!" she replied, blue-silver eyes drifted over the boys and landed on golden hazel ones before she turned and headed off, her team falling in line behind.

"Unya, who was that, Fujiko-chan, nya?" asked Eiji leaping at his best friend. "She is just as kawaii as Ochibi-chan!!"

Fuji just chuckled, "Kagome-chan, She is quite the amazing person, both inside and outside of the courts."

Inui nodded his head, adjusting his glasses, "Her family is nearly as well off as the Atobe's, but unlike Atobe who is arrogant and quite flashy, Kagome is modest and doesn't like attention much. She runs her own charity for orphaned kids, lead singer for a band that raises money for that cause on top of being an honor student in school and the girl's tennis captain."

"Nya, Inui, is there anything that you don't know about anyone." exclaimed Eiji as he stared at the data player who just adjusted his glasses again and stared at the red head acrobat. "It's data, Eiji, and they never lie. Besides, Kagome is a great player and deserved some looking into." was his reply.

"I've never heard of her." called Momoshiro as he rubbed his head and looked at the youngest player, "Have you, Echizen?'

Ryoma looked away from his senpai and shrugged his shoulders not giving out a direct answer to Momoshiro's question.

The others assumed that met he didn't know who she was.

Fuji and Tezuka glanced at the youngest player at his response before turning towards Kaidoh who had hissed something that sounded like, 'of course a baka like you wouldn't know who she is, Momoshiri, fshh' towards his rival which resulted in another argument.

"Alright stop that you two. Tezuka said that we were going to watch the girl's play so let's go!" called Oishi trying to stop the two second years from fighting, yet again.

The boys of Seigaku walked over towards the benches to cheer for there school girls but stopped when they saw the St. Rudolph boys tennis team there along with Rikkaidai and Hyotei.

"Hoi, what are you guys doing here, nya?" called Eiji pointing towards Mukahi Gakuto of Hyotei.

Gakuto snorted, "We always come to cheer for Kagome, it is you and the rest of your team, sans Tezuka and Fuji, that are never here, carrot head."

"Don't act like your not a carrot head as well, kangaroo!" hissed Eiji as he glared at his rival.

"Eh, you guys come to cheer for Seigaku?" asked Taka scratching his head in confusion.

"Of course, it's you guys that we can't stand. Besides Kagome is special!" smirked Atobe as he reached upwards to flip his hair in an arrogan tdisplay causing many to roll their eyes at the diva,

Yukimura chuckled. "Saa...Kagome-chan has an interesting play style that can rival even the best boys. It is sort of sad that there is no one in the female league that can make Kagome-chan show her true potential."

Sanada nodded his head in agreement.

"That's why she always comes to train with us when we aren't in school!" stated Kirihara with a grin.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" asked Oishi confused, after all how could one girl bring three rival schools together, if your including them than that would be four.

"Hm. Atobe and Kagome are both childhood friends, their families being close business partners. Kagome attended Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu and met the Rikkai regulars through Yukimura, who she met at a party hosted at the Atobe manor, one year. And upon just starting her first year at Rikkai, Yukimura introduced his friends, and team to her. How she knows the Hyotei regulars is simple of course, while visiting Atobe she met his team, which does not include Oshitari or Kabaji since she already knew them as well." Inui paused and adjusted his glasses before looking over at the St. Rudolph team. "But, I don't have any data on the reason why St. Rudolph is here!." called Inui glancing towards the said school.

"Yuuta is a friend of Kagome as well. They met on the street courts one day during junior high and the rest is history. That's how I came to know her!" stated Fuji with a smile. "Yuuta brought her over for dinner and our parents fell in love with her even nee-san, since now, she has a younger sister figure that she can dress up."

"But Kagome hates dressing up. She only puts up with it so she wouldn't hurt nee-san feelings." Yuuta added.

"S**eishun Gakuen- Ayasumi-Yamato pair vs. Fudomine's Tasaki-Turoi pair."**

"Why didn't Kagome attend Hyotei or Rikkai? Why did she choose Seigaku?" asked Momoshiro.

"I am incline to agree with Momoshiro on this." stated Inui "She is obviously an heiress so both Rikkaidai and Hyotei would most likely have benefitted her better."

Atobe glanced at Yukimura who returned the look while Fuji turned and stared at Tezuka who was watching the match, well more like the person sitting in as the bench coach.

A mischievess smile curved the Seigaku tensai's lips as his eyes slid open a fraction to reveal a glittering pool of deviousness before they slid shut. "Saa...Well you can thank the captain for that one, ne, Tezuka?." Fuji chuckled sadistically causing the people who heard it to shiver, well except the stoic ones, who weretrying to supress their shiver and Yukimura who just continued to smile pleasantly, not affected by the sound at all.

Tezuka glared at the tensai. He did not think that what was about to spill forth from the tensai's lips was funny. Not at all. "..."

"Buchou? How does buchou know Kagome-chan?" asked Momoshiro and Eiji the latter adding a 'nya' at the end.

Fuji's smile widened as he turned and stared at his teammates, ignoring the burning glare that was being drilled into his back by the stern captain, "Kagome and Tezuka use to date!"

"EH!!"

* * *

_**End chapter....**_

_I hope you guys like it....Thanks for the reviews...._

_Reviews are appreciated.._

**_xKagi-chanx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;**_ I don't own PoT or Inuyasha_

**Pairing:**_ Kagome and Ryoma_

**Warning:**_ Boys love, high school fiction, AU, OOC _

**Have you ever**

"This Kagome girl and Tezuka-buchou use to date!" repeated Momoshiro

Fuji nodded his head a smile firmly placed on his lips, "Until they heard the horrible news."

"What news?" Asked Oishi worriedly as he glanced at his best friend.

"Kagome was adopted by the family she has been living with."

At the statement Atobe and Yukimura had turned and stared at the Seigaku tensai with an incredulous expression painted on their face. Yuushi had also turned but he just blinked at the brunette for his comment, while Kabaji remained blanked face.

Ignoring the looks that he was being given, Fuji continued onwards, "It turns out that Tezuka's mom and Kagome's dad are siblings, making them cousins, biologically." his infamous 'angelic' smile graved his face as a soft hum escaped his lips.

Shaking their heads Atobe and Yuushi smirked while Yukimura smiled brightly and Kabaji just stood there.

The three rival school tennis members stared at the Seigaku tensai in amusement, some trying and failing to conceal their laughter. A stunned silence enveloped the Seigaku regulars as they stared at their captain who was looking at, well more like glaring at, the tensai who continued to smile 'innocently'.

"Tezuka.../" questioned Oishi as he took a step towards his best friend, no doubt getting ready to fret around him like an overly worried mother.

Tezuka continued to glare at the tensai, who was now laughing, with the members from the rival school, at the looks the other Seigaku regulars were sporting.

"Omoshiroi...I wish I had my camera, your expressions were priceless." chuckled Fuji as his eyes opened. "But I was just kidding. Tezuka met Kagome in Germany, actually, isn't that right, Tezuka?/'

Tezuka turned his head and nodded, "Aa. When you guys came to visit, she had just left to go to Kyushu for her treatment."

"Fuji, that wasn't very nice. You had all of us worried about Tezuka!" scolded Oishi with a frown as he furrowed his brows at his fellow year mate. "Really Fuji, sometimes your joking around will cause someone to really get hurt."

"Maa...I apologize Oishi, for making you worry." chuckled Fuji an amused look in his opened eyes.

"Kunimitsu! Keigo! Seiichi!" greeted a cold voice

"Aa, Sesshoumaru." Tezuka, Atobe and Yukimura nodded their heads in greeting,

Tezuka glanced at his team who were looking at the other older teen with confusion and awe. "This is Kagome-chan' older brother, Taishou Sesshoumaru."

"..." everyone from Seishun Gakuen was shocked into silence, again, while Fuji, Hyotei, St. Rudolph, and Rikkai laugh or chuckle, at their expression.

"And Sesshoumaru, this is the Seigaku boys tennis team." Tezuka gave them a look telling them to introduce themselves.

"Nya, I'm Kikumaru Eiji, and this is Oishi Shuichiro. We are Seigaku's dubbed golden pair." The red head acrobat was the first to break out of his shock and was bouncing around again, while Oishi tried to calm him down.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi and this un cute brat is Echizen Ryoma" Momoshiro exclaimed grabbing the said brat prince in a head lock. Ryoma glared at his senpai and told him to let go.

"Sadaharu Inui and this is Kaidoh Kaoru!" Kaidoh just hissed and looked away as Inui started scribbling away in his notebook.

"And you already know Tezuka, and I, but this is Kawamura Takashi" stated Fuji to the shy looking boy who just waved tentatively.

",,," Sesshoumaru didn't deem it necessary to say anything lease of all to greet them, he just slanted them a glance with his cold, emotionless golden eyes before turning away from them.

Taking offense to the rude dismissal they were about to complain when Fuji told them that Sesshoumaru doesn't speak much.

Shrugging it off, Eiji began talking with Oishi while hanging off Ryoma who was looking annoyed. Momoshiro said something which resulted in Kaidoh commenting and the two rival's began arguing or fighting, loudly, much to Sesshoumaru's annoyance, he had preferred them all to remain silent in his presence,

Taka and Oishi, who had left in the middle of whatever it was that Eiji was talking about , moved to separate the two eighth graders and telling them that they shouldn't be making so much noise.

Eiji who was pouting because Oishi left, released his Ochibi-chan and started complaining to the bored looking boy, who was praying that someone would save him, and much to his amazement said prayer had been answered in the form of Kikumaru Eiji's biggest rival.

Mukahi Gakuto.

Gakuto turned towards the Seigaku regulars, who were talking quiet loudly, irritated and told them to shut up. Eiji in turn started yelling at the Hyotei acrobat, which caused Oshitari to get involved, trying to placate his partner and Oishi to hurry back towards his partners side trying to calm the irate acrobat down.

Mizuki flipped his hair and said something about 'Seigaku being a zoo', Fuji turned and glared at the St. Rudolph manager telling him to shut up and that no one was talking to him.

Tezuka twitched and glared at his team. They were all going to run laps tomorrow, as well as being test subjects for Inui's latest concoction.

"**We will now be having singles one. Taishou Kagome of Seigaku vs. Yamashita Kisa of Fudomine." **

"Eh, it's singles one already!" called Momoshiro in surprise as he stopped arguing with Kaidoh to look at the courts.

"Indeed!" commented Inui pushing his glasses higher up his nose, his notebook opened and pen poised to take notes on the popular captain of the girls team.

"EH! What did we miss, nya/" exclaimed Eiji turning away from his rival to look at the data tennis player.

"The girls lost doubles 2, won doubles 1, lost singles 3 and won singles 2." stated Fuji his eyes opening. "This is the match you should watch though. Kagome will dominate it." _'But will the girl be enough to push Kagome-chan into revealing her true potential like we can....nah, probably not!' _

* * *

_**End chapter....**_

_Hope you guys like the chapter..._

_Reviews are much appreciated..._

**_xKagi-chanx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer;**_ I don't own PoT or Inuyasha_

**Pairing:**_ Kagome and Ryoma_

**Warning:**_ Boys love, high school fiction, AU, OOC _

**Have you ever**

As soon as the crowd saw Kagome enter the courts, shouts were heard and praises shouted.

"_**Ace" **_

"**We love you!"**

"_**Ace"**_

"**You can do it!" **

"_**Ace"**_

"**Bring us another win!"**

"_**Ace"**_

Were chanted and much to Seigaku's surprise, sans Tezuka and Fuji, the latter even participating, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and St. Rudolph were all chanting the same name along with the crowd of Seigaku supporters.

"Hoi hoi, what's going on? Fujiko, explain, nya" called Eiji glomping his best friend.

"Ace of spades is Kagome-chan's nickname, Ace for short, as you can see she has a lot of fans." chuckled Fuji glancing towards boy wonder.

"Sugoi!!"

Kagome shook her opponents hand, "Let's have a good game!"

The Fudomine girl nodded her head.

"**Single one matches are about to begin. Choose."** the referee said placing the racket on the ground.

"Smooth" replied Kagome

"Rough"

Spinning the racket and watching which side it would land.

"**Alright it has been decided, Fudomine's Yamashita to serve."**

Taking their places both girls got ready.

Kisa looked over towards Kagome and watched how her eyes narrowed in concentration, not allowing even a single emotion passed over her face. Her expression was in a perfect mask of boredom or was it indifference. It didn't matter though. Every player in the girl's circuit knew that this girl, Seigaku's rookie captain was something else. She had talent that far surpassed any females and even some of the males if she had heard right. Having heard from one of her players, An, about how one of the boys of the Fudomine team had lost to her in a match at the street courts.

Tossing the ball into the air, Kisa smacked the ball over the net and to the other side of the court on the opposite side of where Kagome was standing. And watched as the younger girl seemingly glided across the court to come to a stop behind the ball, raising her racket she hit the ball back over the net. It was nothing fancy just a regular, returnable hit, but Kisa was in shock, having never seen someone actually glide across a court like that allowed the ball to fly pass her and bounce slightly before the baseline.

Cheers erupted from the Seigaku's side.

_**'"Ace"**_

"_**Ace"**_

"_**Ace"**_

"Hoi! Hoi! She practically danced across the court, nya." Eiji said blinking his cat-like blue eyes before turning towards his best friends. "Does she dance, Fujiko-chan?"

"Saa...." Fuji smiled

"Nya, Fuji" pouted Eiji "Your being mean!" he cried as he latched himself at Oishi as started telling his partner and friend how mean Fuji was while the fuku-buchou smiled lightly at the red head and rubbed his back. "I am sure he doesn't mean to be mean, Eiji!"

Fuji just chuckled at his best friend in amusement.

They turned back to the court just as Yamashita tossed the ball in the air for her second serve.

Kagome watched the ball fly over the net and before the ball could even bounce she was already standing in position to return the shot. Hitting a returnable ball towards her opponent Kagome allowed the girl to flow into a rally.

"Poor Kagome, puri!" commented Niou in a huff. He could not bare to see such a torturous match. It was evident enough who was going to win. "They should just put the poor girl on the boys team that way she could have more challenging opponents, people who could push her to her limits and beyond."

"Yeah, she looks like she's going to fall asleep on the courts." Gakuto frowned watching the young girl end the rally with an ordinary smash. "It's not fair, Kagome can't even use all her fancy moves cause she can beat them with ordinary, boring moves."

"Yeah, I wanted to see her steel claw illusion...." before Akaya could continue with his tirade Yukimura placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Kagome could play against someone tomorrow, since her brother's here, I don't think Kagome is going to be playing anything after the game." Yukimura smiled.

The group nodded their heads before being interrupted by the cheers of the crowd and the referee call of match point.

"_**Ace"**_

"_**Ace"**_

"_**Ace" **_

Kagome bounced the ball, looking across the court to see her opponent panting from the game, before tossing the lime yellow ball into the air and smacking it over the net, passed the shock Fudomine captain.

"What was that/" Asked Oishi

"It would see Kagome is showing mercy to her opponent and ending this game fast if she is using her serves." commented Atobe with a smile.

Inui adjusted his glasses, "If I am not mistaken Oishi, that is what people will call her 'Archers serve' you see how Kagome moves her body, her arm pulled back taunt and when the ball is right where she wants it, she swing her racket like one who do with a bow and upon contact with the ball, the ball is sent flying like an arrow, past the opponents face, and because she doesn't put too much power into her hit, the ball lands right on the baseline and bounces of."

"The archer serve is the easiest of all her serves." called Kirihara

"Easiest of all her serves, but that ball is pretty fast!" protested Momo in disbelief.

"Nope..,they go faster and crazier, puri." smirked Niou in amusement.

_'Game, set, and match, 6 games to 0, Kagome of Seigaku. And with 3 wins and 2 loses, Seigaku will advance towards Nationals.."_

"Wow. Amazing."

"She didn't even use any special attacks." whispered Oishi in awe.

"That's how good she is. The only people who can bring out Kagome's true prowess is national rank players...for the boys division. She has played the boys from St. Rudolph, Hyotei and Rikkaidai and managed to defeat most of the regulars. On top of that she is able to hold her own again Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada and Yukimura, which speaks a lot about her skills." Oshitari spoke while pushing his glasses higher up on his nose.

Seigaku just gaped in awe at the girl. Ryoma wasn't that surprise seeing as he had watched some of her matches but they were much too boring to keep his interest so he ended up leaving to get a can of ponta and by the time he came back the game would be over. With Kagome's win. He wanted to have a match against her some day to really see her potential and now hearing that she could easily hold down a match against the top five ranking males in the high school division, it made him want to challenge her all the more.

"It was a good game" complimented Kagome with a nod of her head.

"Yeah. You are really good. I can see why you were made captain even as a first year. And you seemed to have a lot of fans."

'"Hm." Kagome turned and glanced at the stands. "Yeah, your right. You have some of your own as well."

Kisa turned and saw the Fudomine boys tennis team standing by the fence. "Ah, yes, they are here for An Tachibana. The boys tennis captain is her older brother."

Kagome nodded her head, "The single two player, if I remember correctly."

Kisa nodded her head, "Well good luck in the Nationals. I hear your boys are going as well."

Kagome nodded her head before turning and walking away.

"Buchou, great game!" cheered the girls.

"As always you won your game in straight matches."

"I can't believe we are going to nationals this year. Seigaku girl's team hasn't gone to nationals in years."

"That's because this year we have a great captain."

Kagome shook her head when the praises and compliments were getting to be too much, after all, there was more than just her on the team.

Walking out of the gates she was hugged by Akaya Kirihara who was enthusiastically congratulating her on a splendid win.

"Uh, thanks Aka-chan" Kagome smiled at the Rikkaidai second year ace but before she could get away several pairs of arms were wrapped around her.

Marui Bunta. Niou Masaharu. Gakuto Mukahi and Jirou Akutagawa.

Kagome grunted beneath the combined weights of all four of her senpai's, "Y...r, he...vy, g..t of" (Your heavy, get off) was the muffled reply as she tried to push the boys off. "I ant eathe" (I can't breathe)

"Gakuto, Jirou!"

"Bunta, Haru!"

Both Atobe and Yukimura called for their members causing them to instantly released the small girl who gratefully took in lungful of her previously deprived oxygen. "Thanks, Kei-chan, Sei-chan!"

The two smiled and nodded their heads. "It's no problem, Kago-chan"

Kagome smiled at them before greeting everyone else, throwing an arm around Yuuta's shoulder, he in turn grinned and told her that she was awesome as always.

"Thanks Yuuta!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head and smiled when she saw her brother, "Aniki! She called releasing her arm from around Yuuta's neck and race towards her older brother and hugged him. "I missed you! When did you get back/ Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Calm down, Imouto-chan. I just returned a while ago and heard that you had a tournament so I came here!. And I missed you as well."

Kagome smiled brightened at what he just said.

"Well to celebrate, how about I take you to your favorite restaurant. Just the two of us!"

"Yeah, that sounds great, Aniki. Just the two of us and we can catch up."

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and patted Kagome's head, "Shall we go than."

Kagome nodded her head and after waving and calling out her good-byes the Taishou siblings vanished.

Ryoma sighed and pulled down his cap. 'Useless. I can never get up the courage to speak to her.'

Atobe smirked and turned his head to the side trying to suppress the urge to laugh out loud, 'Really for such a cocky brat who would have thought you would be shy. Ore-sama shall be kind though and help you out brat be awed at ore-sama's kindness. But ore-sama does this for Kagome-chan's happiness only'

Atobe turned his eyes and caught Yukimura's glance and nodded his head at the Rikkaidai captain who in turned smiled a smile reminiscent to those of the tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

_'Saa...This is going to be fun. I wonder if Fuji would want to help..." _Yukimura's smile widened at that. '_Well we will just have to ask."_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End chapter**_

_I hope you all like the chapter...Next chapter will be the last chapter..._

_I want at least 10 reviews, it's not that much to ask for...considering how much people alert the story but don't review...._

_xKagi-chanx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer;**__ I don't own PoT or Inuyasha_

**Pairing:** _Kagome and Ryoma_

**Warning:** _Boys love, high school fiction, AU, OOC _

**Have you ever**

The Seigaku regulars stood in the clubroom changing into their school uniform after just finishing their shower. Eiji leaned forwards tying his shoelaces while asking the group if they wanted to get some dinner as a group.

"That's a good idea. I'm in Eiji-senpai!" cheered Momoshiro as he finished buttoning his jacket. Kaidoh hissed and Inui and Taka nodded there heads.

"You can count me in as well." Oishi called taking a seat beside his doubles partner before looking over at his best friend to see what he thought of the idea. "How about you, Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't bother to say or do anything knowing even if he should decline the invitation he would still be going so he saw no point in saying anything/

"Sounds fun. I'll come!" smiled Fuji as he picked up his bags while Ryoma muttered a 'whatever' while grabbing his shirt. He was about to slip the shirt on when the clubroom door was slammed open and a woman with fiery red hair and brown eyes stalked inside. Her eyes glanced around the room before they stopped on the topless Ryoma.

Seeing the woman staring at their baby Tezuka stepped in front of the boy, a glare firmly set on his face, while Fuji pulled boy wonder behind Momo, Kaidoh, Taka and Inui who had also walked forward. Oishi stood to one side of Ryoma while Eiji stood on the other side of Fuji who was urging Ryoma to slip his shirt on.

They all had seen the woman ogling the little prince and they didn't like it.

"What is it Akiyo-sensei/" asked Oishi as his green eyes looked at the coach.

"I got a call from Kazuki of Hyotei, he said that Atobe-san extends an invitation for the team to attend a party at the Atobe manor two nights from now in celebration for a girl, I believe was called Kagome. Said something about her improving our school, care to tell me what that is all about and who this girl is?"

The regulars rolled their eyes. They knew they were being disrespectful to their 'coach' but this female was only their coach in name and that is it. She had no talent and had no idea about the rules of the game so it made them question, on numerous occasion why the woman had chosen to become the coach to the tennis club. They found out soon though when the woman would openly flirt with them and tried to touch them in places where she had no rights to.

They tried to talk to the principal about her advances towards them but he did not believe them instead choosing to believe the lies that she spoke. And what was even more irritating was the fact that she thought they belonged to her and if anyone even approaches them in a manner stating that they wanted more than friendship she would react like any jealous girlfriend would...

"Well....who is this whore?" snapped Akiyo as she stared at the regulars.

"Saa..." spoke Fuji his eyes snapping open, while Tezuka clenched his fist at what she said. Ryoma frowned and he glared at the 'coach' while Momoshiro, Eiji, Oishi, Taka, Kaidoh and Inui seemed displeased about how she had just addressed the Seigaku girls tennis captain. It was really uncalled for and Kagome did not deserve such a name."I will advice you watch what you say about Kagome-chan, Akiyo-sensei."

"Who Kagome-chan is, is none of your business. You gave us the message from Kazuki-sensei, so you can excuse yourself from our locker room!" Tezuka said crossing his arms and glaring at the coach.

Akiyo huffed and turned to leave but paused when she heard Tezuka's next words.

"And the next time you walk into the 'boys' locker room without announcing yourself, we will have you reported to the school boards for student harassment as well as misconduct. If the principal refuses to do something about you than I will take it to the boards. I will not have you coming onto any of them."

After hearing that Akiyo stormed out of the locker room ignoring the snickering that erupted from the boys.

Fuji growled as he picked up his bag, "I can't believe she had the gull to openly stare at Ryoma like that." he watched as Oishi made sure the baby of the team had put his jacket on. It was obvious that Oishi did not want anyone else to try to take liberty with ogling their baby.

Eiji crossed his arms and turned to look at Tezuka, "You should call the board and have that woman fired, Tezuka. She would probably molest ochibi-chan, next time. I saw the lust crazed look in that woman's eyes and if we weren't here with him, she would probably have jumped him."

Tezuka nodded his head, "I will talk to Ryuuzaki-sensei and have her come with us for support."

Oishi nodded his head, "Yes. The sooner the better. She's getting more bold with her actions. I mean to just barge into the boys changing room without knocking or getting the okay too. It makes me think that she was hoping we would be undressed."

"Well, we know she would not have minded us being undressed when she came in here, but today I think she was more angry at the fact that we know and hang around a girl that she doesn't know about."

Ryoma grabbed his bags and adjusted his cap, "If she even thinks about touching Kagome..." he whispered walking past his senpai' s, "She had better be prepared for the hell she would be going through"

The group shared a surprise look.

"Maybe ochibi-chan likes Kagome more than we thought he did."

"Saa..." Fuji chuckled.

"Fujiko...nya"

"Yukimura might have told me that both he and Atobe had noticed that Ryoma-chan did like Kagome. And must have known about her even before the Kantou games had taken place all those months ago."

"Eh, that brat lied to me. I asked him and he said..." Momoshiro was cut off by Inui shaking his head.

"No, he never really answered the question. All he did was shrug his shoulders when you asked him. We all just assumed that he didn't know her." called Inui as he started scribbling something down into his notebook.

The group nodded and started leaving the clubroom and was met with Ryoma leaning against the wall.

Eiji bounced over and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, "Well let's go get some dinner!"

Chorus of agreements rang out before the group trudged off.

.

.

.

Leaning back in her chair, a cold smile tilting her lips as dark brown eyes glared at a picture of a young girl 'Taishou Kagome. You are going to pay for trying to take my boys away from me. Especially Ryoma, that boy is mine'

.

.

.

'Achoo...achoo....achoo....achoo....achoo...achoo.."

Kagome shook her head, rubbing her nose with a sleeve. Looking over towards her brother who was looking at her with a worried frown on his lips.

"Are you alright, Kagome. Are you getting sick?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't think so." she called "I feel fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Well run through one last time. You were planning to perform this for the party Keigo was having, weren't you."

Kagome nodded her head, "I wonder why Keigo decided to throw a party. Did he tell you the occasion? It's not his birthday..or anyone else's for that matter."

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder and motioned for her to continue. With a smile Kagome complied.

.

.

.

--**Party**--

Keigo stood up from his seat and walked towards the stage of the ballroom. "Alright listen up. I know all of you know the reason why you are here. Well all of you except the person the party is for. Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head in surprise. "Eh? The party is for me Kei-chan?"

Keigo chuckled and nodded his head, "Yep. The party is a congratulations on getting plebeians such as Seigaku to the Nationals. Ore-sama knows that the girls team is not all the impressive or what not but or-sama thought you deserved a party. So being the generous person ore-sama is ore-sama did this, all for you. So everyone be awed by ore-sama's magnificent' s." Atobe smirked and flipped hs hair.

Annoyance and irritation was a clear expression on everyones faces as several voices rang out around the ballroom. "SHUT UP ATOBE!!"

Atobe huffed and glared at the crowd and was about to tell them what's what when he remembered that this was his childhood friends party and not wishing to cause a ruckus Atobe turned his noise up and continue speaking. "Anyways. I have asked Kagome to perform a song for us."

Kagome headed towards the stage but stopped when she felt a hand on hr shoulder. Turning she saw Yukimura standing behind her with a smile. In his hand was a black headset with a mic attached to it. "Here" he whispered putting it on her. "Good luck, Kagome-chan." Yukimura leaned over and placed a brotherly kiss on her forehead "Knock them dead!"

Kagome smiled and with a nod of her head she headed towards the piano was the was sitting in the center of the stage and took a seat. "Well before we begin, I would like to say that I had no idea, Kigo had made this party for me. And that this song that I'll be singing is one that I have written for someone special. I hope all of you will like it."

_**Have you ever-Brandy**_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever _

Couples made there way towards the center of the dance floor, the soft but strong voice of the young girl flowing around them.

Fuji smiled when he saw Eiji and Oishi. Those two were really cute. Not to far from them the tensai saw Inui trying to drag a reluctant Kaidoh onto the floor, and his smile widened at that. Fuji glanced towards his left and saw the teams baby staring at the stage with much intensity and if possible his smile widened even more.

_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start_

Ryoma stared at Kagome, his golden eyes unconsciously softening, while a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Kagome was really a beautiful girl. And he wasn't so blind to have not noticed that she had fan clubs and not only in Seigaku. She was a female version of Atobe. She had fans all over the place.

Feeling someone boring a hole into his head, he turned to the side and cursed when he was met with the sight of amused blue eyes of one Fuji Syuusuke.

_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever,have you ever_

Atobe Keigo lifted his glass cup to his lips and took a sip out of the orange liquid inside. His dark blue eyes glanced at Kagome briefly before he turned towards the direction that brat of Seigaku was last seen in.

_  
Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for that day  
when they will care_

Fuji smiled at Ryoma before he turned and wrapped an arm around Tezuka's arm and started tugging him towards the dance floor. "Come, Tezuka, let's go dance."

"Fuji, release me. "

But Tezuka's protest fell upon deaf ears as Fuji continued to drag the captain.

Ryoma shook his head. He felt bad for his buchou, knowing he won't be able to escape Fuji no matter what. Turning his head towards the stage, he watched as Kagome's head turned at that moment and their eyes met.

_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

Kagome would have gaped if she was not singing. The look in his eyes. The intensity. The way his eyes bore into her own. God how much she loved him. How she longed for him to wrap his arms around her as she cuddled close to him.

_  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep_

Ryoma slanted a glance at the Rikkaidai captain and the Hyotei one when they both stepped in front of him. The former wearing a creepy smile, the other smirked.

"How are you Echizen-kun?" Asked Yukimura

Ryoma grunted, "Fine"

"That's good"

Atobe crossed his arms, "Hey brat, ore-sama set all this up for you, so you have better show your appreciation."

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever,have you ever_

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the two. "What do you mean by that, monkey king?"

"Brat, ore-sama knows that you like Kagome, and everyone except you seem to know that she returns those feelings. So go and confess to her brat. She's singing for you, you know."

Ryoma stared at him blankly before a soft chuckle made him turn his head to look over at Yukimura who patted his shoulder, "You should Ryoma-chan. Kagome has liked you since you were both first years in Junior High."

He looked shocked and surprise by he news,

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever,have you ever..._

_Have you ever?_

Cheers erupted.

Ryoma went to go over towards Kagome to talk to her when Momoshiro ambled over and threw an arm around his shoulder, "Come on Echizen, were leaving."

"But..." Ryoma paused and looked over towards Kagome only to see that she was already gone and with a sigh he followed his broom haired sensei towards the rest of the team.

Atobe and Yukimura frowned.

"Well, he knows now so maybe he will take action, tomorrow."

"That brat has better."

--**The next day**--

Kagome tapped her racket lightly against her shoulder before walking towards the wall. Bending down by her bag, she picked up her towel so she could wipe the sweat that had gathered.

"Your really good, buchou. Thanks for practicing with me, so early."

Kagome glanced at the vice captain of the team with a nod of her head, "It was no problem Kina. You have improved."

"Thanks." Kina whispered grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip from it.

Kagome turned back to her back and was about to put her rackets away when someone walked over and had grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. "Ow..." hissed Kagome her racket clattering to the ground.

Kina looked over and gasped as a woman who appeared to be about 22 yanked her buchou up before shoving her roughtly against the wall causing her to give out a startled cry. Not wanting her buchou to get beaten up and not knowing what else to do, Kina took off to find someone that could help. Than she remembered that the boys usually had morning practice and that her buchou were friends with them. So she took off for the tennis courts reserved for the boys tennis club.

Arriving at the courts Kina saw that the boys had just finished their laps and were getting ready for drills. Racing over she quickly yelled to get their attention.

The boys turned to see a girl, a third year most likely, running over.

Oishi blinked, "What is it?"

"You know my buchou right. Taishou Kagome." she panted.

At the mention of her name the rest of the regulars came over.

"We do. Why do you ask?"

"Well buchou was taking time to train me, privately, and we were just taking a break when this woman came into the courts and grabbed her before shoving her against a wall. You have to help, Taishou-buchou. "

Even before the girl could finish, the team was gone, racing towards the girls side.

Arriving, the boys froze.

Kagome sat against the wall, her right hand held her left arm, the wrist more specific. They could tell she was biting down hard on her bottom lip by the blood that was dripping from her chin. Sweat dropping from her forehead and she was panting. And the woman standing before Kagome was none other than there 'sensei' Akiyo.

The boys glared at the woman

Ryoma raced forward and stood infront of Kagome, golden eyes glared into brown, hatefully. "Stay away from her!"

Akiyo looked startled at first, before her eyes softened. "Now Ryoma-kun, stand back. As soon as I dispose of this whore. Everything will be fine. We will be fine." she whispered.

"Your crazy. And if you lay another finger on Kagome, I will dispose of you!" hissed Ryoma

Kagome stared at Ryoma's back, her heart pounding, 'He...does care...He does see me.' Kagome felt tears gathering in her eyes at the realization. 'Ryoma'

Akiyo smiled and reached out a hand to cup the freshman's face before her hand was slapped away causing her to turn her head and she smiled wider when she saw the rest of her precious boys. Hers.

"Tezuka...do not interfere, once I take care of this girl, everything can go back to how it was. It will just be the team and I. I am the only woman you need beside your mother."

"You need to see a doctor" Fuji whispered coldly, blue eyes glinting. "Beside most of us are dating each other and those who aren't already have someone in mind. Or in Momo's case dating someone."

Akiyo glared at that. "So there is another wench that needs to be taken care of as well. Who is it?"

Momoshiro glared, but before anything else could be said or done, an elderly voice cut in. "That will be enough."

Everyone turned.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei....Sumire-chan"

Ryuuzaki decided that she would scold Fuji later for once again using her name, but for now she had other matters to attend to, turning her attention back towards the woman, Ryuuzaki stared at her sternly, "You are behaving inappropriately towards these boys, Akiyo-san. I have spoken with Tezuka and the team and they all have said the same thing. They do not appreciate the way you act towards them. And from what I witness, I have to agree. You will leave these boys alone."

Akiyo glared, "You cannot take my boys from me." was the hysterical cry

Ryuuzaki folded her arms over her chest, and looked over at Tezuka, "Tomorrow, I will be bringing this up to the school board of directors. And to ensure that nothing like this happens again, I will insist that a male teach you."

"Why can't you be our coach?" asked Momoshiro.

"It's because my place is in Seigaku junior high teaching those kids."

A startled yelp caused the boys to turn and saw that during there distraction Akiyo had approached Kagome and had slammed her against the wall. Fuji ran over and pulled the woman away from Kagome and shoved her towards Taka and Momo who grabbed her and held her tightly not caring If they were causing her discomfort or pain.

:Kagome" called Oishi kneeling beside the girl who was gasping for air while she quickly made a grab or her shoulder. "Ow." she whispered.

Fuji reached out and moved the top part of her shirt so he could peer at her shoulder. "It's badly bruised but otherwise, there is no serious injuries."

"Get away from her, don't you see. She's trying to brainwash you. She's trying to take you from me." she yelled.

Ryuuzaki looked over, "Echizen." she called noticing how tense Ryoma had gotten and how he resembled a cat about to pounce on it's prey.

"Aa" came the response

"Take Taishou to the infirmary to get her wrist and her shoulder checked out."

"Usu" Ryoma reached down and carefully pulled Kagome to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ryoma guided her towards the infirmary, ignoring the outrage shouts belonging to Akiyo.

~..~..~..~

Ryoma and Kagome were sitting on the bed, waiting for the nurses return from where ever it was that she had gone to.

Glancing at the silent and still female, Ryoma frowned and turned to face her, "Are you in pain, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head and shrugged, "A bit."

Ryoma reached over and grasp Kagome's left wrist and ran his thumb across the point were the hand and the arm met, gently not wanting to cause her pain.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed softly, enjoying the soft contact of her loves hand upon her own. But her eyes snapped open in shock when she felt another hand raise and caressed her cheeks lightly.

"Kagome."

Kagome stared at him in wide eyed wonder. "Ryoma..." she softly murmured

Ryoma swallowed, "Kagome...I...like you. I have liked you for a long time. And I was wondering...and hoping that you...would want to...be my...girlfriend!"

Kagome was silent for a few seconds, shock immobilized him before she threw her arms around the princes shoulder and nodding her head, "I will love to."

Ryoma wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, "I am glad" he whispered brushing a kiss to the side of her head.

A chuckle followed by several laughter caused the two freshman's to face the door to see the entire boys tennis regulars standing in the doorway, staring at them.

Kagome and Ryoma blushed lightly.

"You two are just so adorable." gushed Fuji as he grabbed his camera and snap a few pictures.

Ryoma scowled while Kagome smiled.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei said she was going to have us excused from school today. So let's go eat sushi at Taka's place" called Momoshiro

"Alright let's go, nya!"

The rest of the team followed leaving Kagome and Ryoma to trail behind the group.

Ryoma gave a short smile towards Kagome as he intertwined their fingers. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. Today had started off well and than got bad but now this day would be forever marked as the best day of her life

Feeling lips caress her checks , Kagome tightened her hold on Ryoma.

Have you ever been in love...indeed...Kagome thought with a small smile.

**_End story...._**

_Hope you liked it..._

_Review..._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
